Luccilina Oliveri :: 1 :: Waking Up To The Truth
by XTriviumxSlipknotxFreakX
Summary: Luccilina Oliveri was a normal Londoner in the Victorian times...until she is Sired by Laviderat. She in turn must sire as many people as possible to keep the Master happy. But she finds it difficult to kill members of the group she once belonged to.


24th September 1898

I awoke with a start. My chest felt tight and I could barely breathe. I wheezed as I struggled to prop myself up. My vision was blurred and I squinted around the room. There was a figure standing in the doorway.

I gave a start, and fell backwards. I blinked, hard. My chest was rapidly rising and falling as I took breath. Where was I, and...what was I wearing?

I looked down at my outfit, and tried to focus. It seemed to be a black dress. A long, black dress, with laced drape sleeves. I felt ridiculous. This wasn't my normal attire.

"Ah, I see you have come around." said the deep voice of the man in the doorway. "It differs from human to human, but you, my dear, took an exceptionally long time."

I swallowed and propped myself up on my elbows.

"Wh-where am I and why am I in this preposterous dress?" I questioned timidly.

"Please do not riducule your clothing. You wil l be wearing this -or, at least something similiar - for the rest of your life...which, believe me, is a very long time. You are far away from the people you have left behind. Do not expect to see them, or your loved ones again. I am sorry, but it must be this way."

"What? Why must it be this way? Why will I never see anyone again? I don't understand, why am I here? Why me?" tears began welling behind my eyes. I blinked and a single drop escaped and slowly rolled down my cheek.

"I am sorry you feel this way. But it's the way it has to be. You have been chosen since birth. Once you have been chosen, there is no changing it. You have been specially chosen by the Master because he feels you could do extremely well in the postition, once you are accustomed to your powers. And, you will see people again. You will just not be able to make contact. They believe that you were killed whilst taking a stroll along a mountain top. You are in the French Alps, far from your home in London. And it is here you will stay. You will learn more, and I will tell you more, as you need to be told." he took a deep breath and looked intently at me.

"What job does this...Master person want me to fill? And who is he? And...who am I?" I rubbed my eyes with one hand and focused on the man in the doorway.

He had shoulder length black hair, that looked well-looked-after, in comparison to the mass of wool on top of my head, that I never felt the need to tame. His eyes were a brilliant green, and they glimmered in the moonlight. He was wearing a long red velvet coat, over a white frilled top and black pantaloons. The odd thing about him was, that he had to large, sharp teeth protruding over his bottom lip.

I felt ill, and the room swam. I licked my lips, and flinched, as my tongue brushed two pointy thing on my lip. I raised my hand, and felt them. My teeth were pointed.

"I am your Sire." he began. "My name is Laviderat. I was Sired by Allesiamalt in the year of 1442. And, she in turn, was Sired by the Master himself. You are a direct descendant, and should feel proud of your...lets say...heritage. He would like you to Sire as many people as possible, and we, if we have enough, will overrule the human race. He believes you are the right person for the job, because, with your looks, you could seduce a lot more people than the others altogether. We will have to teach you etiquette and manners, and teach you to look after your body. After all, it will be yours until the end of time."

I opened my mouth to interrupt, but he silenced me.

"The Master," he continued, "is the Supreme Being. Humans believe in their god, we believe in the Master. It is he who controls the balance of life and death. He has been around for centuries, milleniums even. It is he who we look up to, who we worship, who we believe in. And you, my dear, your name is now Luccalina Olivieri. You, are immortal."


End file.
